Malaikat Pelindung
by revabhipraya
Summary: Menjadi seorang "malaikat pelindung" memang tidak mudah. Lantas, mengapa Kaori berkata bahwa Tsubaki sanggup mengemban tugas itu?


**Disclaimer:**

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoshi Arakawa

Malaikat Pelindung © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Menjadi seorang "malaikat pelindung" memang tidak mudah. Lantas, mengapa Kaori berkata bahwa Tsubaki sanggup mengemban tugas itu?

.

 **Warning:**

Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Halo! Ini fanfiksi pertama Rey di fandom ini~ sebenernya, Rey pernah bikin crossover di sini cuma mungkin yang baca gak banyak .w.)/

Rey tunggu kritik dan saran kalian, ya! Selamat membaca!

.

 **Malaikat Pelindung**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsubaki-chan, sebenarnya aku bisa meramal masa depan."

Tsubaki, seorang gadis berambut pendek bermata lebar, mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menggebrak meja. "APA?!"

Terkekeh pelan gadis pirang bernama Kaori itu. Jemarinya yang mungil bersentuhan lalu berkat gaya gesek, keduanya menciptakan bunyi yang lebih dikenal dengan istilah menjentik. "Apa kau mau mendengar satu ramalan dariku?"

Tsubaki cepat mengangguk.

"Pilih satu tema antara hubungan pribadi dan kehidupan akademik.

Tidak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan nilai-nilainya, Tsubaki menjawab, "Hubungan pribadi."

Kaori memejamkan matanya seolah berusaha fokus. Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia perlahan menggenggam tangan Tsubaki yang masih menunggu mulut Kaori terbuka. Perlahan seulas senyum terbentuk pada bibir kemerahan Kaori.

"Dari hasil penerawangan singkat tadi, ada satu hal yang kudapat," ujar Kaori. "Kau itu layaknya malaikat pelindung, Tsubaki-chan. Manfaatkanlah kemampuanmu itu untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

Dahi Tsubaki mengerut. "Orang yang kusayangi?"

Kaori mengangguk. "Ya, kau harus menjaga orang yang kau sayangi dari kesedihan mendalam."

"Eh?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kaori pergi begitu saja.

Tsubaki termenung. Baginya, semua yang ia anggap sebagai teman adalah orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Bagi Tsubaki, Arima Kousei, Watari Ryouta, dan Miyazono Kaori adalah orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia anggap sebagai teman sehidup semati. Bagi Tsubaki, hidupnya tidak akan berarti tanpa keberadaan mereka.

Tsubaki bingung. Untuk apa Kaori menyuruhnya menjaga orang-orang yang ia sayangi? Bukankah dari apa yang dapat ia lihat, Kousei, Ryouta, dan Kaori baik-baik saja? Mengapa ia harus menjaga mereka?

Apa mungkin maksudnya menjaga Kaori yang sakit-sakitan?

Atau menjaga Kousei agar tetap bermain piano?

Atau menjaga Ryouta agar ia tidak bermain mata dengan gadis lain?

Sungguh, Tsubaki tidak tahu mana yang benar.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat tanpa sempat Tsubaki sadari. Persahabatan mereka harus renggang akibat kematian Kaori yang membuat Kousei jadi penyendiri, Ryouta tidak peduli terhadap siapapun, dan Tsubaki marah besar terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Dia sudah gagal melindungi orang yang dia sayangi.

 _Kaori mati..._

Dan itu salahnya...

"Malaikat pelindung apanya?" dengus Tsubaki sambil menendang-nendangi kerikil yang ia lewati di jalan. "Malaikat pelindung gagal yang tidak dapat melindungi temannya sendiri. Tsubaki bodoh!"

Sepanjang hari, gadis itu hanya sanggup merenung, meratapi kepergian Kaori, mengutuki kebodohannya, dan memasang wajah murung. Tidak ada lagi Tsubaki yang ceria, berteriak-teriak ke sana kemari dengan wajah garang, memarah-marahi Ryouta yang lagi-lagi bergandengan dengan gadis lain, ataupun memarahi Kousei yang menolak bermain piano. Tsubaki tidak sanggup menerima dosa yang ia perbuat karena tidak menjaga Kaori.

Walau begitu, mata kecoklatannya pasti menangkap Kousei yang jauh lebih murung darinya.

Tsubaki tahu Kousei merasa jauh lebih sakit ketimbang dirinya. Tsubaki hanya kehilangan seorang teman baik sementara Kousei kehilangan kekuatan untuk bermusik.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kousei _harus_ mengalami itu.

"Hei," panggil Tsubaki pada Ryouta yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Tolong tanyakan Kousei, dia sudah makan atau belum."

Ryouta mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri? Biasanya juga kau pernah minta tolong."

Tsubaki menggeleng. "Saat ini Kousei pasti sedang sangat sedih, jadi dia tidak ingin diganggu. Biasanya, saat sedang sedih, Kousei tidak ingat makan, minum, ataupun kebutuhan manusia lainnya. Bahkan bisa saja dia belum mandi selama dua hari. Jadi... tolong kau tanyakan, ya?"

Ryouta kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris. Dengan sigap, ia mencengkeram kedua bahu dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tsubaki. "Oi, Tsubaki. Kau ini sakit apa, sih?" tanyanya kesal masih sambil mengguncang tubuh Tsubaki. "Dengar, aku tidak pernah melihatmu dalam kondisi semenyedihkan ini. Setahuku, Sawabe Tsubaki adalah seorang gadis kuat yang tidak tahu apa itu murung dan tangis. Setahuku, Sawabe Tsubaki adalah sosok yang menjadi harapan terakhir bagi teman-temannya yang sudah putus asa. Setahuku, itulah Sawabe Tsubaki yang kukenal baik. Apa aku salah?"

Tsubaki mengerjapkan matanya. "Tapi..." Gadis itu menyanggah. "Aku sudah gagal melindungi temanku, jadi aku bukan lagi Tsubaki yang dulu."

"Gagal melindungi siapa?"

"K-Kaori..."

"Tsubaki..." Ryouta menghela napas. "Kaori meninggal karena memang sudah takdirnya seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa menghalau kematian siapapun walau kau menyembunyikan Kaori di dasar samudra sekalipun."

"T-tapi tetap saja aku gagal..."

"Apa kau pikir Kousei menyalahkanmu akan hal itu?"

Tsubaki diam. _Kousei?_

"Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu terus menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini. Satu hal yang pasti, Kaori memang meninggal karena sudah waktunya, itu bukan salahmu. Aku yakin Kousei tidak akan menyalahkanmu setelah apa yang terjadi karena kau memang sama sekali tidak bersalah, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki mengerjap. "I-iyakah?"

Ryouta mendengus. "Kau masih ragu? Begini, ya." Ryouta menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu berdeham pelan. "Kau pikir aku tidak merasa sedih dengan apa yang sudah terjadi? Tentu saja aku sedih. Bagaimanapun juga, Kaori itu temanku dan kehilangan teman tentunya akan sangat menyakitkan. Akan tetapi, aku tidak mau terlarut terus dalam kesedihan itu. Aku menjauh dari kalian untuk sementara agar aku bisa kembali menata pikiranku yang kacau dan kembali bersekolah seperti semula."

"Apakah seorang Watari Ryouta bisa begitu?" tanya Tsubaki heran.

"Ini Watari Ryouta yang baru," kekeh Ryouta sambil melemparkan sebuah uang koin. "Kalau muncul angka, kau harus pergi menemui Kousei sekarang. Kalau muncul gambar, kau harus menemuinya besok."

Koin berputar di udara selama beberapa milisekon. Putar, putar, putar... dan jatuh.

 _Angka_.

"Sampai jumpa nanti," senyum Ryouta sambil pergi dengan membawa uang koinnya.

.

.

.

Tsubaki terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar hingga dirinya tiba di depan rel kereta api. Palang pembatas ditutup, tanda sebentar lagi kereta akan melintas. Di seberang sana, di jalan yang menjadi tujuan berikutnya, ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda berkacamata tengah menatapnya pula.

 _Arima Kousei_.

"Kousei!" seru Tsubaki keras, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tunggu di sana! Jangan kemana-mana! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

Maka saat kereta melintaslah Tsubaki menyusun kata-kata yang dirasanya tepat untuk disampaikan.

"Ada apa, Tsubaki?" tanya Kousei yang masih berwajah sendu saat kereta telah melintas dan palang sudah kembali dinaikkan.

"Aku ingin... minta maaf karena sudah bersikap konyol," ucap Tsubaki sambil menunduk. "Sudah menjauhimu padahal kau sangat membutuhkanku untuk mendukungmu dari belakang. Aku juga minta maaf karena menjauhimu seolah kau adalah hama, padahal aku sendiri tahu kau sedang terpuruk. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menemuimu padahal aku harusnya menemuimu."

Kousei tersenyum tipis. "Itu bukan salahmu, Tsubaki. Aku juga tahu kau sedang bersedih."

Kemudian hening.

"A-aku juga ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak sendirian," ulang Tsubaki lebih tegas. "Walau ibumu sudah tiada, walau Kaori juga sudah tiada, kau masih punya kekuatan lain untuk membantumu menjadi lebih kuat. Kau masih punya aku, masih punya Ryouta, untuk membantumu bertahan melalui hidup. Kau harus tetap bermain piano, Kousei! Arima Kousei bukanlah Arima Kousei tanpa permainan pianonya yang dapat menyihir manusia tanpa bakat ataupun minat akan musik sekalipun."

Kousei diam, hanya memikirkan perkataan Tsubaki dalam hati.

"Dan ingatlah bahwa aku dan Ryouta akan selalu mendukungmu," lanjut Tsubaki. "Aku akan menempel terus padamu layaknya seorang malaikat pelindung!"

"Hah?"

Ya, kini Tsubaki mengerti maksud Kaori. Menjadi malaikat pelindung bukan berarti menghalau kematian dari tangan seseorang. Menjadi malaikat pelindung juga bukan berarti menjadi orang paling baik hati di dunia dengan menyelamatkan semua orang. Menjadi malaikat pelindung, dalam kamus hidup Kaori dan Tsubaki, adalah menjaga perasaan Kousei yang sedih akibat kematian Kaori _plus_ mendukungnya dari belakang agar ia tidak lagi meninggalkan piano hanya karena ditinggalkan orang tercinta.

Menjadi malaikat pelindung, bagi Tsubaki, memiliki satu pengertian lagi.

 _Menjaga Kousei agar tetap ceria karena tanpa keceriaannya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa_.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Ah, ini pendek sekali, ya...

Nggak, Rey gak berniat maso. Semoga fic ini bisa cukup menghibur hari kalian :3

 _Review?_


End file.
